The Holiday's
by SilverSeas
Summary: I wrote this Christmas fic in early December, but forgot about it and failed to post it! Since I don't want to wait another year to put it up, I'm posting it now. It's an entertaining little fic. Reviews are appreciated!


So, like it says, this is a delayed Christmas special for the anime Mai-HiME. It's just an entertaining little scenario. Rated for light swearing and a drunk Haruka and Midori XD. And, as you've probably guessed if you've read my other stories, this mainly focuses on Akira and Takumi, but everyone has a small input in this story... all of the HiMEs at least. I didn't include Reito, Miyu, Alyssa, Tate, Takeda, Youko, or Nagi. But Arika (from My-Otome) shows up for a brief minute!!

I don't own Mai-HiME. I wish I did.

* * *

It was a festive night, filled with decorations, food, people, Christmas caroling, present opening, menorah lighting, and mistletoes. Everyone looked like they were enjoying themselves as they danced, sang, drank… whatever was being done, it appeared fun.

These were all of the observations that Akira made as she sat at the small round table in Mai's apartment.

The kunochi leaned back in her chair, hands resting on top of her raven hair. The party had been going on for about an hour, and the girl had not once risen from her seat. On normal occasions, she would have, but it just so happened that where she sat was the only small area of the room where there wasn't a mistletoe hovering above her head.

Literally, you couldn't take two steps without someone, anyone, coming up to kiss you.

It was starting to irritate the middle school girl, actually. She was starting to get hungry, and the food looked so delicious. Akira heard her stomach growl as she eyed the food on the nearby table. The small girl dashed her brown eyes around the room quickly; trying to determine whether anyone would be able to see her snatch a bite to eat without getting smothered in holiday kisses.

Finally, deciding that the coast was clear, Akira jolted from her chair, silently, and crept over to the table littered with goodies. Just as soon as the kunochi supplied a small pile on her plate, though, Haruka emerged and stood on the opposite side of the table.

"Hey," she said, pointing to the ceiling. "Look above you."

_Oh crap!_ Akira thought. Nervously, the ninja raised her eyes to unwillingly view the tiled ceiling.

There hung a mistletoe.

Haruka smiled evily. _She's clearly drunk_ Akira thought to herself. "Look, Kira," the blonde stated, "We're under the pickled toe! You know what that means?"

"Haruka-chan!" Akira heard a cry from Yukino. "There you are!" she exclaimed, coming to her friend's side.

"Hey, Yukino! Look! I'm under the sickle toe with Aki!"

"It's called a mistletoe, Haruka-chan," Yukino gently corrected the executive board leader's grammar. Then, smiling toward Akira, as if apologizing, she said, "And this is Akira-kun, not Aki."

Haruka had a puzzled, drunk expression on her face. "That's what I said, Arika, I know his name!" Yukino sighed and then led Miss Suzushiro to a couch where she could rest off her drunkenness.

Akira breathed for the first time since her scenario with Haruka began. _That was close,_ she thought. The longhaired girl hadn't been too keen to kiss Haruka Suzushiro.

Elsewhere in the room, Takumi Tokiha sat by the fireplace, a small tray of cookies on his lap.

Mikoto Minagi approached the brunette boy. "Why aren't you with Akira-sama?" she asked. Takumi glanced up at the cat-like girl, generally surprised that she was talking to him. They weren't all that close.

The boy by the fireplace just shrugged. "Akira-kun felt that it would be a bad idea for us to hang out with each other tonight, seeing as how there are mistletoes scattered all over the place."

The spiky-haired girl raised an eyebrow, not comprehending the younger boy's words. Takumi sighed, then explained more in depth. "Girl's all over the school like to imagine that Akira-kun and me are an item." The only response from Mikoto was a tilt of her head, so Takumi continued his explanation. "If there are mistletoes everywhere and people want to see me and Akira kiss, it would be the perfect opportunity for them."

Mikoto had a blank expression on her face. "But, you're both boys," she stated.

"I-I know!" Takumi insisted. "I-I don't _want_ to kiss… I don't… I don't like Akira in that way! We're friends!"

"Then what's wrong with hanging out with him?" Mikoto asked with her usual innocence.

"It just… wouldn't end well," Takumi reasoned. Mikoto shrugged, clearly not understanding. The cat girl ceased her interrogation, though, and sat beside Takumi in front of the fireplace.

All of a sudden, the drunken voice of Midori erupted from behind the pair, "Oho!!!! What have we here??" The teacher asked, in a very excited voice. "Tokiha-kun and Mikoto-chan snuggly by the fire under the mistletoe???"

Takumi shot his head around himself, searching for the said plant. Finally, he spotted it within Nao's grasp, as she stood above him, dangling the spinach-like thing over his head. The sinister red head snickered. "Better kiss the cat, Tokiha," she said.

Nao's antics caught the attention of other surrounding people. "Ara? Mikoto-chan and Takumi-kun are an item? How sweet! Natsuki, what do you say we go stand by that mistletoe?"

"SHIZURU!" the blunette screeched, as her face turned ripe red.

"Mikoto and Takumi?" Aoi questioned. "I thought that it was Takumi and Akira-kun who were together."

"No, Aoi," Chie said to her girlfriend. "The Takumi/Akira relationship is a fantasy to a bunch of school girls. No one knows if it's reality."

"So Takumi is dating Mikoto?" Akane asked.

"According to the sight before us," Chie replied.

"Oh! This is exciting!" Shiho exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

"Wait a minute," Takumi said, "Mikoto and I aren't dating! We were just talking!"

"Under a mistletoe," Nao interjected.

Takumi turned toward the irritating red head. "You placed it there!" he accused.

"So you are seeing Akira-kun, Takumi?" Sister Yukariko questioned.

"Baka! My brother isn't gay!" a flustered Mai announced, quite loudly.

"How can you be sure, Mai-san?" a still drunk Midori questioned. "You can't see inside his mind."

"There would have been… hints," Mai responded.

"Like what?" Fumi joined in the conversation.

"Like…" Mai started. "He would enjoy doing… gay-like things."

"Like cooking?" Nao said, laughing.

"Cooking isn't a gay action!"

"Oh, so you mean kissing other men?" Nao then said.

"Has Takumi-kun done that?" Aoi asked of Chie, who merely shrugged.

"I'm not gay!" Takumi insisted.

"Since you deny it, I know you're lying," Nao said.

"I'm not denying anything!"

"Ara, why is Takumi-kun so sensitive about this? There's no shame in being gay- just look at me and Natsuki!" Shizuru offered.

"SHIZURU!"

"What's gay?" Mikoto asked, having been looking between all of the speakers and not being able to keep up.

"When two boys have a 'thing' for each other," Nao supplied.

"Oh, like Akira and Takumi-kun!" Mikoto reasoned.

"Yes," Nao said, smirking.

"No!" both Mai and Takumi yelped.

"What's going on?" Yukino questioned the group by the fireplace.

"We're debating whether or not Takumi-kun is gay," Akane explained.

"I think everyone is gay inside!" Haruka shouted, approaching the group, as drunk as Midori.

"Haruka-chan, you should lie down," Yukino stated, concerned for the loud blonde.

"I'm fine, Yukino," Haruka insisted the mouse-like girl, swaying from side to side in her spot. "I think Takumi likes Arika."

"ME?!?!" Arika Yumemiya screeched, having not been paying attention to the conversation up until that point.

Haruka looked at Arika as if the anty-girl had gone bonkers. "Are _you_ Rika?"

"Huh? No, but you said Ari-"

"I know very well what I said, Yumi!" Haruka assured. "Like I said, Tokiha likes Kira!"

"Who's Kira?" Mai demanded of her younger brother.

Takumi held up his hands, "I have no idea! I swear!"

"You shouldn't swear, Tokiha-kun," Yukariko advised. "God will not forgive you for that."

"I don't think he meant that literally, Yukariko-sensei," Fumi said to the nun.

"You know!" Haruka boomed. "Kia! That girl sitting in that corner!"

"You mean Akira? He's a boy," Aoi stated, trying to understand Haruka's drunken logic.

"Really? Could've fooled me," Haruka stated, before passing out.

"Haruka-chan!" Yukino panicked.

"She'll be fine," Midori said with a wave of her arm. "Happens to me all of the time."

"Akira, back me up here!" Takumi called out to his isolated roommate.

Akira turned her head at the sound of Takumi calling her. The girl had actually been oblivious to the gossip that was circulating, having been too deep in thought about how to sneak more food without becoming the victim of many kisses. "Back you up on what?" she asked.

Takumi bugged his eyes out and made arm gestures to the people surrounding him. "This!" he exclaimed.

"I don't know, Takumi. Grow some backbone, tell them to get out of the way, not that hard." Akira offered her not so helpful advice, still not knowing what her roommate was talking about.

"Do you even know what we're talking about?" Shiho asked the ninja. Akira shook her head.

"We're trying to find out if Takumi and you are having a gay relationship," Nao stated.

Akira's face became red as a hot chili pepper. "Nani?? What is the meaning of this?!" she exclaimed.

"That's all the answer I need," Nao chuckled.

"Wait a minute- I'm not gay!" Akira stated.

"Neither am I!" Takumi then reported.

"Well, then maybe one of you is a girl," Akane joked.

_Shit_ Akira thought. _Does she know?_

"Don't be ridiculous, Akane-chan," Mai stated. "Akira-kun is possibly the most masculine person I've ever met. And as for Takumi, I know for a fact that he's a he."

"Onee-chan!" Takumi hollered, embarrassed.

_Thank you, Mai-san_ Akira thought.

"Still, where's the proof for Akira-kun, then?" Chie asked, snickering.

"Baka!" Akira yelled. "Of course I'm a boy!"

"Shall we research this?" Shizuru offered.

"I say we do- it's mandatory information," Nao chuckled. "I can tempt him," she offered.

"NO!" Akira shouted.

"Don't be shy, Akira-kun," Aoi said, approaching Akira's corner.

Akira jolted from her seat and bolted toward the door, trying desperately to escape. "OPEN!" the kunoichi commanded the door, while pounding on it. When it wouldn't, Akira felt she had no choice. Holding her hand up in the air, she summoned a weapon to her side and used it to force open the door.

All mouths fell open as they all witnessed Akira launch out of the room. All of the HiME's turned their heads toward each other, having their proof.

* * *

Haha, so likes? Dislikes? Please don't flame me for posting a holiday story when it's nearly February.


End file.
